


【Newt/Graves】鳄鱼的眼泪

by EllenGreen163



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 格雷夫斯活了下来，秘密地，在纽特的皮箱中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】神奇动物在哪里/Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them  
> 【cp】Newt/Graves, Theseus/Graves  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【注】ABO。A!Newt & O!Graves，一个有点病态的脑洞，既然官方狗血地把丽塔设定为哥哥的未婚妻，那我就让狗血来得更猛烈一些吧……

“我只是希望你能至少看我一眼。而不是——”纽特加快了撞击的速度，他俯下身，咬着帕西瓦尔的耳朵继续说，“一直，一直，一直……”  
帕西瓦尔知道对方要说什么。所有的一切都不该发生，他不记得自己做了什么让纽特产生误会，但显然当发情期到来的时候，他没办法反抗任何一个Alpha，更不要说是和忒修斯有着相似味道的纽特。  
“都盯着——忒修斯。”  
路易斯在上，他从没有把纽特往那个方面去想。纽特应该找个年轻甜美的Omega，而不是像自己这样穿衣古板，甚至老到不会再有孩子的人。忒修斯不在乎这些，事实上，他们两个人的工作都不太适合绑定伴侣，单身的傲罗总是最安全的，因为他们没有弱点，这也是为什么他们至今没有标记。但是他们总要上床。  
而那个人不是我。  
为什么不是我。  
第一次有这个念头时，纽特被自己吓了一跳。等到后来……他闭上眼睛，舔舐干净对方后颈上的汗水，闻起来像是刚剪过的青草地，帕西瓦尔的信息素被他一点一点吞掉。  
而他只能用这么可悲的方式占有对方。他知道格林德沃几乎把他折磨致死，于是他就让MACUSA的人这么相信了，国会的人只会发现地牢墙壁上他曾反抗过的痕迹，鲜血也好，碎骨也罢，触目惊心的抓痕。这样就够了，黑巫师从不会留下尸体，这甚至给纽特提供了便利，于是他像格林德沃那样拿走了帕西瓦尔的抑制剂，他知道对方很快就要进入发情期，而他哥哥不在，他哥哥甚至不知道那个跟他通了整整两个星期邮件的男巫并不是帕西瓦尔。所以，忒修斯，你到底有什么资格，当我看到他的第一眼，我就知道那个人不是他，而你，你跟他写了两个星期的信，竟然丝毫没有发现那根本不是你的Omega。就像没人能想到他的皮箱会藏着那么多非法的神奇动物，没人能想到里面囚禁着真正的安全部部长。于是现在所有的一切都顺理成章，他发情了，在纽特的皮箱中。  
我爱得那么疯狂。  
当然了，刚开始时帕西瓦尔踹了他好几脚，即便没有魔杖，他也可以轻轻松松撂倒一个麻瓜，但不是现在，他还没从上一段囚禁中恢复体力，而当发热和出汗夺去他的力气，那些该死的液体顺着他的大腿滑下，浸湿西裤，他除了跪在他渴求的信息素面前别无他法。纽特没怎么受伤，他反而因为担心扭到对方的肩膀而挨了几拳，“你需要我……你需要我。”他喃喃道，接着释放自己的信息素试图安抚身下的Omega，他从没喜欢过自己的味道，沉稳的檀木混合炒熟的谷物香气，但除了现在，一直在反抗的Omega明显地因为这个味道更加地潮湿，纽特扒下对方的裤子，另一只手翻搅着Omega温热的口腔，丝毫不担心他会被咬断食指，唾液来不及吞下滴在枕头上，他知道原因，那闻起来就像他哥哥，那个他总被拿来比较的年长的斯卡曼德。这让他不可遏制地想要干呕。到头来，能安抚他的还是另外的原因。  
总是另外的原因。  
总是。  
我爱得那么疯狂，你看不到吗。  
“停、停下。”帕西瓦尔磕磕绊绊地说着，他有点艰难地回过头看着纽特，克制着不要把身体贴上那个看上去有点绝望的Alpha，“别做你可能感到后悔的事。”“我最后悔的，是没有早一点跟你讲清楚。”纽特回答。帕西瓦尔停下了挣扎，他在等着纽特放松的那一刻，伺机逃脱。  
“如果我先于忒修斯表示我的感情，你会选择谁？”  
“这跟先后无关。纽特，你知道的，我总会拒绝你。”  
“你知道忒修斯要结婚了吗。”纽特得不到自己想要的答案，转而讲起了另外的事。帕西瓦尔看起来并不意外，斯卡曼德家总是需要一个继承人的，他又生不出来，于是他只是轻描淡写地说：“哦，终于。”“丽塔。”纽特念起那女孩的名字，语气里带着一丝不易发觉的颤抖，“他娶谁不可以？为什么总是……总是……要抢走我的……”  
而鬼使神差地，帕西瓦尔竟然在此时想给这个Alpha一个不带任何色情意味的拥抱，就像他很久之前那么做过一样，他记得纽特不知道是哪门课拿了T，一个人坐在阳台上捏着成绩单，没有流泪但一句话也不说。而当13岁的纽特终于愿意开口时，帕西瓦尔才知道那并不全是因为那个“巨怪”。瘦弱的少年蜷缩在栏杆下，半张脸埋在手臂里，他说。  
为什么我要跟他一样。  
于是帕西瓦尔安慰着，没人要求你必须跟他一样啊。你可以做你想做的任何事，成为任何人。记住，你是纽特，并不仅仅是个斯卡曼德。  
当然你要是不想做个斯卡曼德也无所谓啊，你看我现在这个样子，大概能把老爹气得从坟墓里坐起来。他说完刮了一下纽特的鼻尖，小家伙终于扯了扯嘴角，算是被他逗乐了，接受了对方安慰的抱抱。谢谢，你身上真好闻，就像刚修剪过的草坪。纽特说。帕西瓦尔颤抖了一下，他说，吃饭去吧。  
但是纽特没在晚餐时看到帕西瓦尔，他默默地扒拉着盘子里的西兰花，看着父母有点不悦的表情，还以为是因为自己凄惨的三年级成绩。  
你身上真好闻。  
就像刚修剪过的草坪。  
于是那个13岁的夜晚，他终于明白了为什么他父母不喜欢他哥哥那个“所谓的朋友”，尽管那人优秀无比，甚至在纽特心中是温暖得会发着光的向往，却不会乖乖接受标记然后心甘情愿生儿育女。多年之后，纽特从他哥哥口中得知，帕西瓦尔只是来度过发情期的，难得的性生活总好过抑制剂。  
只是来度过发情期的。  
我以为你爱他。纽特在心里哭泣着，嘶吼着，却没勇气真的对忒修斯喊出来。  
第一轮高潮来临的时候，忒修斯的名字不受控制地从嘴角流出，帕西瓦尔整个人都陷在相似的Alpha信息素中，发情期让他混乱了，而他正背对着那个愤怒的Alpha，接受对方所有的馈赠，或者难过或者绝望或者单纯的泄欲。  
看我一眼。他记得对方这么说。  
这本不是自己的错，但是帕西瓦尔没来由地心疼。白色噪点逐渐褪去，他感觉自己被纽特翻了过来，对方略带粗暴地压上他的嘴唇，滚烫的舌头扫过他每一片牙齿，他几乎无法呼吸，却迷恋这近乎窒息的快感，但是纽特忽然松开他，整个人退到床角。Alpha的信息素不再闻起来那么带有进攻性，纽特有点颓废地拢了拢自己汗湿的头发，他说：“我不是他。你走吧。你说得对，你总是对的。我后悔了。”  
他该走的。纽特的皮箱也有昼夜之分，他把那里的环境安排得相当精巧，所以帕西瓦尔知道自己到底被囚禁了多久。  
他该走的。这个人对你的感情不是爱，只是妄想占有，或者报复。他是忒修斯和纽特之间矛盾积累的发泄品，仅此而已。  
他该走的。  
回去做什么呢？回去做安全部部长吗？他藏起自己的性别，一步一步往上爬得已经够累了。MACUSA有不少恨他的人，恐怕他早已被认定为死亡，现在坐在他办公室里的大概是铂金斯那傻瓜。回去也没有忒修斯了。他早知道会有这么一天，他以为忒修斯会亲自告诉他，那样至少他会少恨他那么一点。  
他勉强地撑起自己，汗液的蒸发带来一点凉爽，但并不能缓解发情导致的体温升高，他不知道下一次失控是什么时候，但是当他看向坐在床角的那个Alpha，他仿佛看到了那个13岁的少年，不知从什么时候开始认定自己终将活在哥哥的阴影之下。  
“纽特，”帕西瓦尔说，“你不必成为他。”  
“我没有……”纽特移开视线，目光最终停在了挂钟下方那块破掉的墙纸上，他像是懒得去争论一般，据理力争有什么必要吗，逞口舌之快在此时有什么意义吗，他说:“我总是忍不住地去比较，就好像这已经、已经变成了，一种习惯。”  
“扔掉它。”帕西瓦尔希望自己的语气能有些说服力，但是从躯体深处溢出的欲望击倒了他，第二次开始了。他不由自主地吞咽了一下，他看到纽特的眼神变暗了，对方闻到了忽然浓郁起来的信息素，空气中似乎是淋上了糖浆，稠得甚至难以喘息，帕西瓦尔深吸一口气，他知道自己要说什么，也许纽特会骂他骗子或者别的什么，他说：“我还没有感谢你救了我。”  
恨我吧。如果你恨我，也许我还会觉得自己做错了。纽特安静地想着。  
“我不怪你。但是事情已经变成这个样子，我不希望看到你难过。你知道我确实关心你，从很久以前就是了。”帕西瓦尔一字一顿地说。若是他头脑还算清醒，他就会知道自己听上去有多混蛋。但是发情热没有给他多少平静的时间，他被逼急了，他说：“所以你指望我回去做什么！我的生活，在格林德沃假扮我的那天起就不再存在了！我就相当于是个死人了。别让我回去。”  
你在可怜我吗。纽特想这么问，但是他说不出口。就算帕西瓦尔在可怜他，又有什么关系呢。若是他真的不希望回去，那么纽特就不会让他回到那里，在那个世界，他没办法有个可以互相标记的爱人，他需要隐瞒他的性别，他无时无刻不在提防有人觊觎他的位置。纽特知道对方可以有多强硬，只要他想，他可以做任何事。若是他不想，那便是真的不想。  
“你可以——呃路易斯——可以给我一杯抑制剂，或者就这么直接、上了我。”  
纽特知道自己没办法拒绝，他没办法拒绝这个人提出的任何要求。当他第二次压上对方的身体，再没有抗拒，帕西瓦尔被他的手指打开，因为他的每一次挤压进犯而发出叹息。纽特虔诚地吻着对方，从薄薄的嘴唇一路向下，蜻蜓点水一般略过喉结。帕西瓦尔无意识地挺起胸膛，试图让身上的Alpha再多做点什么，这样的触碰太轻了。似乎是感觉到了对方的意图，纽特压下舌尖，甚至开始轻轻啃噬Omega敏感的乳尖。伴随着身下不断扩张的手指，淫乱的水声充斥着整个工作间。当他终于进入对方，纽特一刻不停地开始发狠地操着身下的Omega，拍打开对方想要安抚自己阴茎的手，所有的一切都在失控，帕西瓦尔试着去叫纽特的名字，而任性的Alpha则在此时堵住他的嘴，吞下他所有的呻吟。也许他还是害怕吧，纽特在心里嘲笑自己，他怕再听到那个名字。  
“我想标记你，帕西，让我标记你。”纽特说着，捅开了那个隐秘的穴口，引来了帕西瓦尔第二次的射精，而他的结就快要堵住那里，在一切还可以挽回——  
“标记我，你可以标记、呃、啊——”破碎的呻吟让纽特毫不犹豫地咬上对方的侧颈，他感到身下的Omega一阵痉挛，温热的液体从内部溢出却被他的结挡住，忽然收缩的穴道让纽特射在对方身体里，但是他的结还要等一会儿才会消退。从深处传来的酸胀感让帕西瓦尔不由自主地收紧原本搭在纽特肩膀上的手臂，一波一波的撕裂被Omega特有的高潮淹没，而他已经疲软的阴茎暂时射不出什么，却也因为这连带着流出了一点半透明的液体，蹭上纽特的小腹。他从来没让忒修斯进到那么深的地方，过去的他是绝对不会接受标记的。帕西瓦尔用手背擦去眼睛周围的汗水，视线逐渐清晰，纽特还维持着刚才的姿势撑在他上方，轻微的移动就会牵动内部，纽特知道帕西瓦尔不怎么能耐受疼痛，更不要说这种从内传来的撕裂。帕西瓦尔没说什么，压下手臂，试图把那个一脸歉意的Alpha揽在怀里，纽特顺从他的动作却做得很小心，他的耳朵贴上对方汗湿的胸膛，有节奏的心跳声安抚了他一直以来都绷直的神经。很快他们就会闻起来一模一样。也许他哥哥会好奇为什么纽特闻起来带着点青草香气，但是他知道那个有着相同气息的人已经死了。那个帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯已经死了。  
而我的帕西瓦尔还在这里。  
只属于我一个人的。  
他会在我的皮箱里生活，直到死亡再次降临。  
_「……抱歉，有重要事情想与你当面商议。忒修斯。」_  
他得到了帕西瓦尔，纽特想，报复心带来的快感或许远大于高潮，没人在乎真相了。那消失在灰烬之中的来自忒修斯的信件，大概格林德沃也不知道那是什么意思吧。他哥哥那冠冕堂皇的文字，滴水不漏的书写。  
重要事情，当面商议。  
他要结婚了，这件事当然要当面告诉他。只不过他不能写在信上。有很多言语他无法单单用文字去表达，比如，我想求得你的原谅，又比如，我爱你。

 

-END-


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （Mpreg注意）

1．  
“你对孩子怎么看？”  
某天晚上，帕西瓦尔穿着睡衣窝在单人沙发里冷不丁地忽然开口。纽特从眼前咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的坩埚上抬起头，“怎么忽然想起这个。”“你看，我大概是不可能……”帕西瓦尔合上书，还没讲完话就打了个呵欠。  
“我觉得我喜欢上你的那一天起就知道我不会有孩子了。所以，没什么看法吧。”纽特回答，简单地挥了一下魔杖，加强了一下工作间的保温咒语。  
等纽特终于熬好了魔药,发现对方歪着头倚在沙发上睡着了。自从纽特的工作间多了个人睡在这里，他又扩展了不少空间出来，添置一些家具，有时他会跟帕西瓦尔一起睡在箱子里，但更多的时候他只是来照顾神奇动物，整理他的笔记或者熬制魔药。帕西瓦尔很安静，大部分时间都在看书，像一只慵懒的猫。一开始纽特还不会带报纸下来，后来他发现对方似乎对当下时事失去了兴趣，索性也就由着他在箱子里随意走动了。  
不想出去看看吗？纽特有时会好奇。  
不想。  
好吧，不想。

2．  
清晨。  
“我觉得你的发情期推迟了。”刚睡醒的Alpha用鼻尖蹭着帕西瓦尔后颈处新长出来的头发。“我不年轻了，还有——这东西不准。”“你到底要重复多少遍你不年轻了。”纽特小声地抱怨着。  
很多遍。帕西瓦尔没有回答。

3．  
又睡着了。纽特拎着空了的饲料桶推开小木屋的门，似乎已经不意外了。当他把帕西瓦尔从地牢里拖出来时，对方看上去似乎已经几天几夜没合眼。纽特在治疗他的同时会给他一些镇定剂和无梦魔药，一方面担心对方逃走，另一方面也是想让他睡得轻松一点。无梦魔药还是有着不小的依赖性，纽特不敢加大剂量，但是这样会让噩梦延长，他总是要用镇静剂的，不是吗。你知道你在做梦，可是你醒不过来。或者也许在那段被格林德沃囚禁的日子中，帕西瓦尔无数次地麻痹自己，这不过是个梦，梦醒就好，睁开眼睛时所有的痛苦都将不再。但是心底里一直有个声音告诉他，在这种情况下，死亡才等于梦醒。  
镇静剂带来的不过是身体上的放松，心理上的放松几乎是奢望，能睡着是好事。“诺克斯。”纽特轻轻地挥动魔杖。  
晚安。

4．  
纽特收走小茶几上已经变凉的红茶，放下一杯热牛奶。帕西瓦尔还在盯着手里的黑魔法书，但是他闻得出那是牛奶，热的，以及他闻得出，空气里是纽特有点躁动不安的信息素。年长的Omega皱了下眉毛，“解释一下？”  
“对宝宝好。”纽特直白地回答。帕西瓦尔一个没注意差点撕掉手里刚要翻过去的那页边角，他掩饰性地咳了两下：“呃、嗯。好吧。我只是不知道怎么讲这件事。”“比如你可以先换点不那么刺激的睡前读物。”纽特颇有兴趣地伸长脖子看了一下那本封皮已经破掉的书，即便字是倒着的，“血液魔法与家族保护。”他念了出来，“好吧，没那么不宜阅读，不过还是属于黑魔法。”“我猜……我只能养着它了？”帕西瓦尔有点在意地低头看着堆在腹部那块皱巴巴的白衬衣。  
“如果——”  
“我需要时间……去思考。”帕西瓦尔打断了纽特的假设。实际上，他不喜欢假设。他摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁，看向斜倚着药柜的纽特。“不管你做什么决定，我都同意。”纽特说。“别这样，你会把我惯坏的。”帕西瓦尔笑了一下，从单人沙发上站起来，想拿魔杖找一下不知道放在哪里的眼镜盒，伸向裤子口袋的手僵在半空中。纽特没找到他的魔杖，也许被折断了。而在纽特流浪于美国西部的这段日子，他们能遇到巫师都算稀奇，更不要说魔杖制作人了。何况，纽特多多少少还在提防对方可能离开。  
也许这样他就不会走了。  
一个孩子。这足以把他拴在这里。在这个想法向着更阴暗的角落滑去之前，纽特默默加强了一下自己的大脑封闭术。  
“算了，明天再找吧。”帕西瓦尔不太自然地把手放进裤子口袋里，“那……晚……”他忽然停住了，也许他应该把那杯热牛奶喝掉。帕西瓦尔没有回过头，他知道自己听上去有点别扭：“你可不可以，就、留下来。”纽特有点诧异，对方几乎从不示弱，但是帕西瓦尔没有给他思考的时间，他说：“我又开始做梦了。”  
好。纽特说，我、那，等、等等，你等我出去加强一下箱子周围的魔法屏障。他手忙脚乱地爬出箱子，清冷的夜风吹上他发烫的脸颊。人们总是爱上他们无法拥有的人。之前他们的相处更像是纽特单方面的索取与对方不得不做出的满足，无论是那场标记还是之后的每一次做爱，纽特不是很确定对方是不是真的想要这些。  
即便现在。  
即便现在。纽特，清醒一点。那是怀孕的Omega的本能，所有都可以用激素的改变去解释。  
也许事情会有所改变。  
因为那个孩子。  
那个夜晚，他从身后抱住背对他而睡的Omega，有些不知所措的手指从帕西瓦尔露在被子外面的手臂向下抚过停在目前尚未有任何变化的腹部，占有欲在作祟，手掌缓缓贴上，掌心的温度火热，像是捧着什么珍宝。纽特第一次睡得如此安稳。  
纽特几乎想要哭泣，他知道自己不配。所有的斯卡曼德都是偏执狂，他们不该有后代。这样的占有欲，是病，会沿着血液遗传给下一代，一定会的。

5．  
纽特很快地更改行程，不管帕西瓦尔决定留下它或是摆脱它，他的Omega都需要一个医生。他不能冒险回到英国。去巴黎还是柏林？所有棘手的事情聚集到了一起，让他多少感到心力憔悴。虽然纽特现在相当熟知怎么照顾神奇动物，但刚开始时他也不知道毒角兽爱吃什么，什么果子会让它们生病，同样地，他第一次面对一个怀孕的Omega——也许很快就不是了，但至少现在来说，哦，现在……  
有很多事情他一无所知，但有一点，纽特相当确定他不能给怀孕的Omega喝抑制剂。  
纽特不知道这是什么原因引起的，又会持续多久，梅林啊，他甚至不知道怀孕的Omega还会发情。纽特不敢靠近，他对自己的意志力没多大信心，所以就只能合上箱子干坐着等在船舱里吗？箱子锁上时，他不会听到帕西瓦尔的呻吟，但他能想象得出那个湿漉漉的画面，帕西瓦尔会整个人蜷缩在那张不大的双人床上把鼻尖埋在带有纽特信息素味道的枕头里自慰，脑海中满溢青草味的景象敲打着Alpha的神经。怎么办，怎么办，怎么办。碍于皮箱的魔法隔离，他不会感受到Omega焦躁难耐的心情。可是，他现在怎么样？会不会弄伤自己？别傻了，这种情况下能弄伤他的只有他的Alpha，纽特坐在略微潮湿的单人床铺上挫败地思考着，汗水似乎透过鞋底，浸湿船舱地板。  
就在他慌神的时候，轻微的敲打声从箱子内部传来，开始有些软弱无力，纽特还以为是船上的什么机械声响，但那敲打声越来越急促且清晰了起来，他犹豫了一下，打开了箱子，扑面而来的浓郁信息素让他几乎立刻就硬了，帕西瓦尔似乎是已经没有力气再爬一个台阶，他单单是伸直手臂，朝外面晃了晃。纽特看到那湿得变成半透明的衬衣袖子贴在帕西瓦尔的胳膊上，对方咬牙切齿地骂道：“你他妈的，再不下来，就永远……呃、路易斯、啊——就、就永远不要再、下来——”  
吼完这句似乎花光了帕西瓦尔所有的力气，他颤抖地撑起自己，从梯子上滑下来，然后靠着有些硌人的木头台阶直接脱掉了身上还剩下的衣服，扔了出去。饱含水分的布料重重地砸在地板上，因为工作间的狭小而加重了这声响所带来的色情意味。那上面可不止是汗液。纽特吞咽了一下口水，爬下木梯，合上箱子的同时还不忘增加一道保护咒语，但他的脚还没碰到小木屋的地板，总是事事过分小心的Alpha就被帕西瓦尔拽倒在地。纽特手忙脚乱地注意着不要压到对方，而处于发情期的Omega并不在意，他精准地抓住纽特已经被撑起的裤裆，眼神危险地盯着近在咫尺的Alpha，声音低哑地说：“脱。”  
纽特不知道是应该先脱掉自己身上的衣服还是应该先安抚一下……他头脑一热，衣服可以等一下再处理，于是他咬上对方的嘴唇，接着探入舌头去够他的上牙膛，堵住帕西瓦尔一刻不停地埋怨和呻吟。Omega的身体因为发情而变得火热，而纽特身上还带着船舱里冰凉的空气，这让帕西瓦尔不由自主地贴上对方。  
哦，薄呢西装，马甲，领结，衬衣，背心，裤子。他怎么穿那么多！而帕西瓦尔没办法一瞬间就让对方脱干净，这样的想法一冒出来，他竟然觉得有点委屈，哦路易斯在上，发情期真是可怕，他竟然会因为Alpha穿着衣服没办法操他而有点想哭。该死的孕激素。他想大声地咒骂，这让他不小心咬破了纽特的舌尖，但Alpha并没有停下这个亲吻。帕西瓦尔想到很多事，他不能好好控制泪腺，而等到再之后他没办法把自己塞进他原来的裤子里，他会看不到自己的脚，甚至没办法好好走路……有很多他讨厌至极的事情会发生，但是他就是做不了摆脱它的决定。  
该死的，在它还没长大之前——  
「我不年轻了。」  
他总是这么说，后面总还要跟着半句，而这半句在现如今变成了——「不会再有下一个了」。帕西瓦尔强迫自己从这个深吻中逃脱出来，他喘着气，然后认真地看着纽特说：“我决定了。我要留着它。”纽特有点惊讶，但下一秒他就通过链接读到了对方的思绪：「该死的，我为什么要在这个时候提这件事！」强忍着不要在这个时候调侃他的Omega，纽特凑近对方耳边轻轻地说：“我猜——我们需要一张床，而不是地板。”  
好吧，这次终于不用他自己提醒伴侣「我不年轻了」，帕西瓦尔莫名地脸红了。

6.  
路易斯知道他忍了多久。在他被纽特狠狠地操进床垫里时，帕西瓦尔偏过头咬住松软的枕头，为了堵住那些不小心从他嘴角泄出的呻吟——这太要命了。然而纽特理解的「要命」大概跟他身下的Omega不太一样，火热的肠道紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，他得克制着自己不要进入太多，但从帕西瓦尔身体深处不断溢出的滑腻体液就像是致命的邀请，正不断叫嚣着快进来、再深一点、再用力一些……  
小木屋里弥漫着两个人的信息素，纽特不知道怎么去形容这种融合以后的味道，他文笔平平，如果非要去说，那大概是被阳光烘烤过的草原气息，露水潮湿且温暖，随着发情热，味道逐渐蒸腾密封住天花板的每一道缝隙。  
好像还有什么不一样。  
纽特讲不出来。  
这一切似乎都太美好了。他得到了他本以为一辈子都无法拥有的人。也许就像他脑海中那份景象，真实则是经过长时间的太阳炙烤过后，草叶变黄接着折断。  
然后他眼前忽然炸开一片白色。

7.  
他埋在帕西瓦尔的颈窝喘着气 ，慢慢地把自己抽出来然后默念了一句“清理一新”。Omega平稳的呼吸声让他连打开脚边的被子都变得小心翼翼了起来。不知道他什么时候睡着的……这段时间的他真的很容易就犯困，即便是发情期。不过这省去了很多麻烦，若是他们都醒着，必定会是尴尬的沉默。难道要指望像他们这样的人去聊一聊接下来该如何布置婴儿房吗？别做白日梦了。  
高潮过后的失落感放大了纽特的不安，他总是这样。一直都是这样。如果他们不是这样的身份，如果他可以早出生几年，如果他在最合适的时间遇到对方，会不会有所不同。他还是不理解帕西瓦尔的行为，明明可以轻松读自己的思想，却从来没有；就算没有魔杖也可以逃出箱子，自己必定不会阻挠。  
他不会吗。  
黑暗中，纽特没来由地害怕，他真的不会吗。  
所以会不会有所不同。  
你知道的，不会。  
求而不得，求而不得，求而不得。那么得到之后呢。他苦笑着，在得到之后，那些枯黄烧焦的草叶，将落满一地，成为他一辈子的梦魇。

-END-


End file.
